


工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（19）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [11]
Category: takumi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（19）

牧生视角

 

我打电话给斋藤管家，让他给我找了个私家侦探

不过三天

我的手上就有了如月全套的资料

真是丰富的人生

我抬眼看着不远处画画的如月

有丝长发胡乱搭在那张漂亮的脸上

鲜红的舌尖无意识的舔在丰润的嘴唇上

顺着脸蛋看下去

突出的喉结，露出的锁骨

还有胸口微露的一点黑痣

心里没来由的燥热起来

真想亲眼看看如月躺床上的样子

我胡乱想着

之前在收拾那个人的尸体时，找到了一沓照片

相机刻录的画面真是精彩绝伦

那上面的如月媚态百出

冲击人的视网膜

被人捆绑着强暴的画面

潮红的脸，迷离的眼神

真是让人泛起欲望

难怪那人要追到疗养院来

“牧生？”如月疑惑的看着我，“你怎么了？”

我勾起微笑

站起来走到如月身旁，直接的坐到他的大腿上

他吓了一跳，拿着画笔的手悬在半空

双手攀上他的肩头，我伸出舌头勾了勾他的嘴唇

他身子僵硬，目光直直的看着我

我微微一笑，声调如常

“跟我做爱，好吗？”


End file.
